everquestportalfandomcom-20200215-history
EverQuest II Guild Listings
The following is a list of Current Guilds active within EverQuest II. They are all subdivided by servers. When you list your Guild, please include the details as follows: (Name of Guild the name to your Guild Page if you have one - (Guild Play Style Casual/Raid/Progression/RP etc) - Short one sentence Guild Tagline) Antonia Bayle Dreamwalker - (Casual) - Friendly and Helpful guild which enjoys helping all players from the game. We decorate too! Norrath Dynasty - (Casual/Raid) - Casual Grouping, Silly People, Lasting Friendships, and Serious Raiding! Legion of Kaesora (Causal/RP) A friendly guild dedicated to RP, helping the community and promoting Iksar history and lore. Seneschals of Knowledge - (RP) A roleplaying guild based on the concept of a politically neutral college. In character, guild members roleplay as students, professors, staff, guards and visitors of the college. Underground Decorating Society (Hardcore RP) We use a unique favor system for in character guild advancement as well as a table-top style role-play that encourages character growth through our organized story arcs. Forgotten -- (Raid/Casual) Life's Tough, Game Hard!!! Friendly environment with expectations to always improve! Hosting 2 full time raid forces: US evenings and a EU evenings. Inquire with Numbski for more information. Defenders of the Realm (Casual/Family Friendly) Fun,Active,Helpful & Family Friendly! Let us guide you through Epic Battles,Quests & Adventure! We forge Masters out of Newbies! (18+Please) Barren Sky List Barren Sky guilds here. Butcherblock Black Flag (Casual) A family friendly guild. If you are looking for a guild to help you finish all those quests that never seem to get done, perhaps we are what you are in search of. Talk to any of our guildmates for more info. The Twilight Crusaders (Casual/Crafting) A small, very family friendly guild of close knit friends that enjoy soloing, grouping, and crafting. The Order of the Black Lotus (Casual/Crafting) We are a casual-playing guild seeking any level, class, or alignment. Recruiting old CT members, Alts, and returning players. We craft, quest, run dungeons, raid, and level. Interested? Join us today! Fortitude - Dominating face since 06'. We're small, dedicated and fun loving! The Bearers of Hope (Casual/Family Friendly/Crafting) Small, older guild of RL family and friends. Just socializing while enjoying the eternal questing that is EverQuest2. Crushbone Fatality (Raid/Progression) We clear all raid content including contested mobs at a worldwide level. Legends of the Tundra (Casual/PvE) Legends of the Tundra was the second-oldest guild on the Lucan D'Lere server (Pre Crushbone server merge). It was established December 1st, 2004. Everfrost Knights of the Crimson Rose The Lollipop Guild Freeport Mayhem - (Casual) - Large Awesome Amazing Skree - (Casual) - Small, laid back. Founded back at the dawn of EQ2X as The Lost. Asphodel - (Casual/Raid) - A friendly group of people who enjoy tackling regular raiding while keeping it casual Guk Dark justice, We are a small guild we enjoy playing. Come help us grow. Contact Caitlynn or Xuwkom if interested and see you in game. Lux Vesper Caeli. Small level 88 Guild recruiting players who want to help build a Guild or just hang out an alt. New Horizons Fun loving, questing, TS group on an adventure thru Norrath together having a few laughs along the way. lvl 52 based in Gorowyn. http://u.eq2wire.com/soe/guild_detail/625301432%7CPhoenix Legacy We are a small guild that is looking to expand our ranks. We like to adventure and quest together, try new challenges, work on tradeskills. Nagafen List Nagafen guilds here. Oasis Elysian Storm (Casual) We are a small, family type guild always looking for new recruits that want to enjoy all aspects of the game. Crimson Rage (Casual) We are a moderate sized guild, with a T3 level 95 guildhall. We have an alliance (CDA) with six other guilds for group zone runs and raids. We have all trade-skill stations available for crafters. We use Ventrillo for groups and raids (voice), and game voice as needed. We have a CDA text-chat channel for inter-guild use. We welcome any player over the age of 15. We raid Fri & Sat at 5:30 PM Pacific Std Time. Permafrost List Permafrost guilds here. (Dimensional Tribe - (Casual) - Moderate size level 50 guild, Hello everyone. We are a newly built guild. looking to grow and meet interesting players (Merciful Ones - (Casual) - Moderate size max level guild, we seek to provide a haven for all types here, and we try to involve all our members in groups big and small :) (Royal Black Watch - (Casual) - Large multi-game guild (very small EQ2 squad), friends and families. guild hall, Teamspeak 3 server, fun and comradery for all! Sebilis List Sebilis guilds here. Splitpaw List Splitpaw guilds here. Storms List Storms guilds here. Unrest Antonica's Nameless - The oldest guild on the Unrest server. Valor List Valor guilds here.